


Почему?

by kit_sune



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune/pseuds/kit_sune





	Почему?

Лето 1986 года.   
Ночь. Гилберт тихо идет по направлению к входной двери. Нет, он не боится кого-нибудь разбудить. Просто не хочет потревожить Тишину.   
Так же осторожно выйдя на улицу, он запрокинул голову к небу, любуясь на яркие-яркие звезды, что безмятежно сияли в вышине.  
\- Куда идешь?  
Тихий голос со стороны стены дома.  
\- Доброй ночи, Наташа.   
\- Доброй. - И следом: - Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Зачем тебе знать?   
\- Просто так. В любом случае, я с тобой пойду. И - нет, это не слежка.  
\- Отдыхать иду.   
Молчание.  
\- Уверена?   
\- Я - страна и нация. Авось не подохну.

***

Странное место, странная музыка. Все слишком странно. Для Арловской, которая еще не переждала последствия аварии и должна еще пластом лежать, а не быть здесь-сейчас в весьма сомнительной компании бывшего многовекового врага. Для Байльшмидта, который без удивления, вопросов и сопротивления взял с собой бывшую многовековую противницу.  
Они сидят за барной стойкой, в самом углу и выпивают не первый бокал алкоголя и курят не первую сигарету. Молчат уже давно. Просто расслабляются.   
\- Странно.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ты.  
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что ты. Никогда бы не подумал, что с врагом можно отдыхать получше друга.  
\- А ты никогда не замечал, что из давних врагов получаются лучшие союзники?  
\- Нет. Почему?  
\- Враг хочет победы. Он пытается узнать всю твою слабость и силу. И часто узнает то, что даже самому себе не всегда имеешь смелость признать. А еще ненависть. Чем дольше ты ненавидишь своего врага, тем сильнее гаснет ненависть. Остаются только привычка и уважение.  
\- Ты сегодня необычно многословна. А Россия и Америка?  
\- Это не ненависть. Точнее, не взаимная ненависть. Со стороны России - презрение и даже какая-то жалость. Со стороны Америки - ненависть подкрепленная необоснованным страхом и завистью.  
\- А кого ты ненавидишь? Здесь и сейчас.  
\- Никого.  
\- А Людвиг? А я?  
\- Ты про Великую Отечественную? Она закончилась более сорока лет назад. Достаточный срок, чтобы все негативные эмоции перегорели. Даже более скажу - нам, странам, глупо кого-то ненавидеть или на кого-то обижаться долго. Ведь еще не одно столетие вместе на Земле сосуществовать. Это людям хорошо - живут себе семьдесят лет, ненавидеть врагов могут всю жизнь - рано или поздно все равно с Богом вместе окажутся.   
\- Бог... Я думал, ты атеистка.  
\- Ты ошибался.  
\- Почему? Советы отлучили церковь от власти.  
\- Ты сам же и ответил. Те, кто занимает руководящие должности, то есть, имеют власть над остальными людьми, должны быть неверующими.  
\- Почему?   
\- "Религия - враг разума". Слыхал? Религия - отнюдь не пережиток прошлого и даже в наше время способна вершить историю мира. С помощью нее людей могут "подбить" сделать все, что угодно. И поэтому люди, имеющие даже минимальную власть, не имеют права поддаваться ее влиянию. Эта первопричина. Есть еще, конечно, и ее антинаучность, и догматика, и многое другое... Но именно ее влияние на людей - основное.  
\- Даже на войну?  
\- Что?  
\- Даже войну развязать может?   
\- Тебе ли об этом спрашивать? Крестовые походы помнишь? А притеснение православия католицизмом?   
Снова молчат. Наталья снимает китель своей военной формы. Душно.  
\- Война-а... И даже не знаю, придется ли мне еще когда-то повоевать...  
Беларусь смотрит удивленно. Настороженно.  
\- С чего такие слова?  
\- Да с Россией повоюешь-то? Никаких имперских амбиций! А такой военный потенциал!..  
Наталья улыбнулась. Грустно.  
\- Гил... Неужели ты не видишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Союзы - вещь крайне непрочная. Даже этот.  
\- Что? Но...   
\- Перестройка. Наш Союз - это Империя. Которую более почти сорок лет надежно защищал железный занавес. Такой, что силой из-вне пробить его нельзя. Просто надо ждать, пока не придет Пятая Колонна и не уничтожит его из-нутри.  
\- Ната... Что... Что будет... дальше?  
\- Дальше. Новый век. Новое тысячелетие. Тебе там нет места. Ты - вояка. А дальше мы уже не будем стоять с оружием в руках. Дальше мы будем играть не в солдатиков и офицеров, а в дипломатов и министров иностранных дел. Гил... У тебя никогда не было такого, что ты ждешь... каждый новый век... и надеешься, что там ты наконец будешь ЖИТЬ... А вместо этого ты получаешь войну... Которая становиться все жестче от века к веку. Ты - Империя старой закваски. Ты не сможешь научиться играть по новым правилам. Таким грязным, что интриги Средних Веков даже в подметки им не годятся. Дальше будет Война. Война, которая разжигая конфликты по всему миру, будет идти, незаметно для всех, на самых верхах правительства. Про нее не скажут в учебниках, не напишут книги. Но твоего места там не будет.  
\- Что мне делать?  
\- Не спешить умирать.


End file.
